David Laramee (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile between Arizona and Texas | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Political advisor, former Frontier Scout | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Russ Heath | First = Arizona Kid #1 | Last = Wild Western #23 | HistoryText = Davy Laramee claimed that he spent most of his life from the age of twelve as a frontier scout, gaining quite a reputation under the name "Arizona Kid." At age 17 Laramee heard of the Texas Rangers and decided to join up. He picked up the track of Texas Rangers Captain Cliff Macklin, and trailed him for several days, eventually catching up to him just as Macklin was ambushed by several outlaws he had been pursuing. Macklin probably would have died had it not been for Davy who shot each of the assailants right through their hearts. Davy then explained his desire to join the Rangers to Captain Macklin, who was convinced to put in a word for Davy because of his actions despite his young age. Macklin's superior, Major Cullen, was skeptical but allowed Davy to join as a scout rather than a full-fledged ranger. Davy befriended the Ranger's cook Happy Hicks and Cliff's daughter, Nan. His first mission with the Rangers was to assist them in quelling an Apache uprising near Butler City. Davy and his friends were briefly captured by the Apaches, but Laramee earned their freedom with his bow and arrow skills. They soon revealed that local rancher Carl Butler was the instigating conflict with the Apaches in order to move stolen cattle through their land. Sent on a mission to obtain beef for the Rangers, the Arizona Kid traveled into Mexico where he was briefly framed for killing a local rancher, but eventually he cleared his name. The Arizona Kid joined the Rangers in investigating a series of attacks on the Texas-Pacific railroad construction by Comanche warriors. The Kid exposed the owner of the railroad was selling the Comanches liquor and guns so they would attack the railroad, because it was cheaper to replace the slaughtered Chinese railway workers instead of paying them. When Red Rand was framed for murdering Judge Sobey, the Arizona Kid helped the man clear his name. Back at camp, the Kid was ordered to take British hunter Reginald Farnol on a hunt. Farnol had a low opinion of the west and Americans, but captured the interest of Nan. The Kid forced Farnol to show his true character by arranging with Apache chief Eagle-Eye to stage a kidnapping of Nan. Later, the Arizona Kid assisted the rangers in preventing Big Bear from inflaming his tribe of Apaches to start a war against the white men in the area. In Hangman City, the Kid exposed Karl Tudor -- a master of disguise -- as the local thief. He later stopped Ernie Brent from stealing the ranch inherited by circus sharp-shooter Doris Murdock by using an impostor. The Kid later prevented an war between area Apaches and the town of Klamath Hills by beating Big Buffalo, their greatest warrior and rescuing Nan when she was captured by them. In the town of Cactus City, the Kid and Cliff Macklin were framed for the murder of Cliff's brother Kent, by the crooked Marshall Sam Forbes. With the help of Nan and the other Rangers, the Kid and Macklin were freed and cleared of the crime. When Cliff was wounded by El Chivato, the Kid disobeyed orders to track the outlaw down and slay him. After Cliff recovered from his injuries, the Arizona Kid joined him on a number of missions, tracking down three bank robbers who robbed the bank in Carson's Crossing, and stopped Toad Holden in the town of San Saba. The pair also changed the thinking of Senator Telly Wing, stopping him from starting a war with a local Sioux tribe. The Arizona Kid later joined the Rangers on a manhunt for outlaw Job Creech and his gang who had been pillaging towns all across Texas. After they capture Creech, his gang kidnapped Nan Macklin and demanded a trade, however the Arizona Kid rescued her and wiped out the gang with the help of Nan's father Cliff. Later, the Kid and Happy Hicks were dispatched to Bearpaw Basin to investigate cattle rustling in the area by an outlaw calling himself the Hawk. The pair exposed the masked outlaw as local rancher Jasper Sandstorm. When the Rangers were on the manhunt for Twist Reeves and his gang in the northern mountains of Texas, the Arizona Kid was ordered to hunt for food. However, while on his rather mundane task, he located and wiped out the gang. When ranchers employed by Cal Biddel begun disappearing, Major Cullen assigned the Arizona Kid to pose as a cowboy looking for employment. There he uncovered that Biddel was shipping the men off to Barbados o be sold into slavery. When trader Jules Dubois began selling alcohol a local Ute tribe, and restored peace to the region. While trying to stop a gang of masked outlaws raiding government stagecoaches, the Arizona Kid went undercover, posing as outlaw Hank Bellew, exposed the leader as Jesse Stuart, the owner of the Sand City general store. As an adult, Laramee eventually got into politics and provided advice to the U.S. Senate. His subsequent activities and fate are unknown. | Powers = | Abilities = Skilled knife fighter, able to draw and throw a knife faster than most men can draw a gun. Also an excellent shot with both bow and arrows and a gun. He spoke several native languages, was the consummate frontiersman, able to send smoke signals, cook, trail like a ghost, was an excellent hunter. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = He rode his "great war horse," Arrow, a gift from the Nez Perce. | Weapons = Knives, bow and arrows, and pistols. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://internationalhero.co.uk/a/arizonakid.htm }} Category:Western Characters Category:Gunfighters